Chamberlain Blood/Transcript
OPENING VOICEOVER / "PREVIOUSLY, ON THE WEREWOLF DIARIES" : Nick: voiceover My brothers and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we called Los Angeles home. I was happy here. For a time. Now we've returned, only to find a miracle. : Christopher: Jacob, the girl is carrying your child. : Nick: voiceover And with it, a new responsibility. : Christopher: I will always protect you. You have my word on that. : Nick: voiceover But our family has many enemies. : Graysin: Jake destroyed everything good in my life. So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most. : Nick: voiceover These threats should have united us. Instead, Jake has driven us apart. : Nick: Why should I help you after what you did to Christopher? : Jake: You're my family. : Jeffery: Jake will never stop trying to control you. What do you want? : Nick: voiceover My brother expects my loyalty, as he has for a thousand years. But now, perhaps it's time to make a different choice. CHAMBERLAIN MANSION-- 24 HOURS EARLIER elaborate breakfast has been set up in the dining room of the plantation house. Nick and Jake sit across from each other at the table, which is full of fruit and pastries. One of the servers, a young woman, stands by Jake's chair as he bites her wrist and feeds from her : Jake: Have you spoken to our good friend Jeffery today? : Nick: dumb No, should I have? : Jake: He's been mysteriously silent-- avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings. : Nick: If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you. : Jake: Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. starts mocking him "My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the Bayou, victim of my bastard brother's bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain." : Nick: On the contrary, J, I am simply enjoying my brekkie, waiting for Christopher's healthy return. : Jake: Oh, come on Nicholas, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it! : Nick: Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Christopher, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth. : Jake: Poppycock! I would never bite you. Christopher made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger. smirks as she stands up from his seat : Nick: There is something fundamentally wrong with you. walks out of the room, leaving Jake alone at the table THE BAYOU is laying on a bed, tossing and turning restlessly while Charlotte stands at his bedside and tries to feed him some water : Charlotte: Here, drink this. drinks from the cup she offers, but he immediately starts to gag and cough. He's pale and sweaty and clearly miserable : Christopher: Forgive me. Please. : Charlotte: It's okay. Remind me to annihilate your brother once you're healthy. : Christopher: Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line. : Charlotte: It doesn't help that we decided to shack up in a swamp either. walks out onto the porch, leaving the door open to let the breeze into the shack. When Christopher starts to cough, Charlotte immediately rushes back : Charlotte: Are you okay? : Christopher: I'm fine. Please, just... return to your reading. : Charlotte: I went through the whole thing. It's just a regular Bible... With an entry in a family tree that may or may not be me. But, you know, I've been a little busy worrying about you. : Christopher: Charlotte, please. This fever will make me unstable. And once the hallucinations begin, I'll start to see things. You must leave me here. : Charlotte: I'm not leaving you like this. THE ABATTOIR and Graysin have gathered a meeting with the vampire community in the bar room of the compound : Jeffery: All right, I'm here. Let's do this. I'll keep this simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favorite person Jake. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor son-of-a-bitch has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle. no one leaves the room, Jeffery nods proudly at the group before gesturing to Graysin to speak : Graysin: You all know Jake wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding from you all comes in. She rode through my town, pretended to be my friend, and then end up hooking up with him. Now, she's pregnant with his kid. : Vampire: disbelief What the hell is this? : Jeffery: Just listen. : Graysin: When Jake became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bred werewolves into creatures like him. : Jeffery: That's a point. : Graysin: Then Jake killed them for their betrayal. is momentarily distracted from his speech when Nick walks into the room : Nick: Because that is what Jake does. gives him a look Don't mind me, I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Graysin. : Graysin: Nicholas. Long time no see. : Nick: What Graysin was about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Graysin, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born. : Graysin: Yeah. You don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right. : Jeffery: I believe you've mistaken the mans intentions. : Nick: You were absolutely right, Graysin. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell them. : Jeffery: He's not here to fight us. He's here to help us. : Nick: That's right. But first... vampire-speeds up to Graysin, snaps his neck, and then sits down on the chair where he was sitting earlier : Nick: That is enough talk about harming that baby. Jake is the one we're putting a stop to. THE GARDEN : Jeffery: Where do you want him? : Nick: Just put him anywhere handy until Jake is taken care of. Where are we gonna put Jake? He needs to be away from all the others. We don't want him formulating descent. You know he has a knack with words, he could talk his way out of hell. : Jeffery: Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back. Only person he's gonna be talking to in the next fifty-two years is himself. : Nick: Fifty-two? : Jeffery: One for each year that he kept you daggered in the 1800s. : Nick: You mean you let him keep me daggered? : Jeffery: And I'll spend every year Jake is in here apologizing to you for it. : Nick: Well, I'll settle for long enough to experience just a little bit of happiness. And ensure that my niece isn't turned to a hybrid breeding machine. It's gonna be tough to keep him in here. : Jeffery: What we're doing is nothing Jake hasn't done to both you and your brother four dozen times over. You're not getting second thoughts now, are you? : Nick: These aren't second thoughts. They're feelings of regret. I should have buried him a hundred years ago. A hundred years we could've been together. THE BAYOU : Christopher: and groans in pain Charlotte, please. This fever. My mind is flooded with these torturous memories. You have to leave. : Charlotte: What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you? : Christopher: There are consequences for those that care. I will not have you pay that price. : Charlotte: So, you're having weird, retro sex dreams? Get over it, I'm staying. : Christopher: Charlotte, you came here to gather an information about your family, not to play nursemaid to a witch with a temperature. Please, find her. Learn what you can. : Charlotte: No, I'm staying. THE ABATTOIR enters the courtyard of the compound to find Jeffery standing and waiting for him : Jeffery: Jake. : Jake: You've been avoiding my calls. : Jeffery: Little pissed off lately. : Jake: Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back. pulls out the silver dagger and holds it up : Jeffery: Sorry, but I can't do that. instead holds out the dagger to his side, and Nick enters the courtyard and takes it from him. Jake looks both unamused and suspicious : Jake: What is this? : Nick: Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, J. You just act. I've had enough. We have had enough. : Jake: Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel? : Nick: Great. whistles, and a dozen or two vampires come out of the woodwork and fill the balconies : Jake: sarcastically So this is it? The evil bastard Jake has gone too far, must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Jeffery, is this-- points at the vampires-- your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue me with this!? : Jeffery: No. But I think I can with this. whistles again, and dozens more vampires appear and fill the balconies THE BAYOU awakens with a start and screams. Charlotte looks at him with a worried expression : Charlotte: Christopher? begins hallucinating : Christopher: Jacob! I'll kill you, you bastard. : Charlotte: terrified Christopher? THE ABATTOIR Nick, and his vampires crowd around Jake, who stands in the middle of the circle and spreads his arms : Jake: Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of Los Angeles! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Jeffery will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend-- reaches out his hand, which holds a large gold coin-- Whoever picks up this coin gets to live. drops the coin on the floor in front of him Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me? : Jeffery: Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Jake. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours. one moves, except for Jake, who is slightly astonished that no one picks up the coin. Jeffery looks at him, proud of the loyalty his minions show : Jeffery: Take him. of the vampires lunge for Jake, but he easily takes them out. However, when Jake stretches his arms wide on either side, two other vampires wrap his wrists in chains and bind him. They look triumphant for a moment, but Jake's hybrid face comes out, and he growls deeply before breaking through his bonds and viciously biting and killing every vampire who comes at him. Nick is paralyzed by fear as he watches Jake quickly gain the upper-hand : Jake: yells Jeffery! Come and finish this! desperately rushes toward Jake, but Nick holds him back : Nick: frantic No! Take the coin! : Jeffery: shocked What? : Nick: He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin! considers this for a long moment before lunging forward : Jeffery: Enough! the room falls absolutely silent, and the fighting stops. Jeffery picks up the coin off the ground and holds it up : Jake: amused Well, well, well. The great Jeffery, self-proclaimed king of Los Angeles, bowing before me. throws the coin at Jake's feet : Jeffery: There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours. smiles gleefully THE BAYOU Christopher appears in front of the shack : Christopher: Good evening. Think I might have something which belongs to you. hands her the stake she used to stab him earlier : Charlotte: Christopher, I've got this. Are you okay? : Christopher: The wound is healed, the fever is broken, but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back. What happened? : Charlotte: I just met part of my family. Category:Transcripts